The Blue Morpho
The Blue Morpho (real name:Don Fitzcarraldo) was a famous superhero that once saved the lives of the original Team Venture. He was apparently the father of The Monarch. He is based on the fictional hero The Green Hornet. History He first appears briefly during a flashback sequence from "Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman", standing next to The Action Man. He is later seen with his wife and Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. in an old photo of the Monarch as a child playing with Rusty at the Venture Compound. His first appearance as the Blue Morpho was in "Faking Miracles". After the Monarch finds the Blue Morpho's lair under his family home, he is told by Henchman 21 that his father was a famous superhero. Henchman 21 tells the Monarch that his father had saved the lives of the original Team Venture from the villain Scaramantula, but was met with hostility from Jonas Venture Sr. At first, the Monarch does not believe nor accept that his father was ever a hero due to him being commonly perceived as a villain, but Henchman 21 makes him see that his father was a famous hero. In "Rapacity in Blue", The Monarch is shown a video clip on The Blue Morpho's computer by Henchman 21. In the video, the Blue Morpho and Jonas Venture Sr. are shown discussing the Blue Morpho's latest project, an early version of the videotape camera and player. Blue Morpho and Jonas then laugh about the general public's misconception of the Blue Morpho as a dangerous unhinged vigilante (even though he is actually an ally of the seemingly heroic Dr. Venture). The Blue Morpho jokingly declares himself as a bad guy, a revelation which surprises the Monarch. The video then shows Jonas and Blue Morpho preparing to engage in sexual activity with two young women, neither of whom were the Monarch's mother. In "A Party for Tarzan", it is revealed that Venture Industries supplied Blue Morpho with some of his weapons, specifically his grappling gun. As a vigilante, the Blue Morpho never registered with the Guild of Calamitous Intent as a protagonist, which resulted in the guild placing a bounty on his head. The bounty was claimed in 1976 by unknown person. It is also revealed that the Blue Morpho performed covert operations for Jonas Venture Sr., even going so far as to impersonate tennis great Billie Jean King and have sex with Dr. Z to secure a jade dragon. During The Rorqual Affair, a person dressed up as him appears while driving the Morphomobile. In Arrears in Science, it is revealed he is not really dead but really the cyborg Vendata who regained his memories from Brock's attack in Bot Seeks Bot. It also turns out that Jonas Venture Sr. blackmailed him with the sex tape of the two women and had sex with his wife, conceiving the monarch whose father after actually is Jonas Venture thus making the Monarch, Thaddeus, and Jonas Venture Jr. brothers half-brothers. Jonas took Kano in exchange for his services and made him do menial tasks for him while holding the tape as leverage. Death The Blue Morpho, along with his wife, allegedly died when his plane crashed in the New Jersey Pine Barrens a few minutes after departing from Newark Airport. Their son Malcolm (who later became the Monarch) was the only survivor of the crash. It is revealed in Arrears in Science that The Blue Morpho was rebuilt by Jonas as a cyborg and came back as Venturion. Jonas' Personality The Blue Morpho was apparently self-centered, egotistical and vainglorious, much in the same way that Jonas Venture Sr. was. Unlike Jonas, Blue Morpho did not want to perceived as a hero, preferring to cultivate a public persona as an unpredictable vigilante. Like Jonas, he engaged in extra-marital trysts without compunction. He was described by Dr. Z as a fast and loyal friend of Doctor Venture who was willing to do anything Jonas asked of him, no matter how dirty or underhanded. The New Blue Morpho The moniker of the Blue Morpho was adopted by his son, the Monarch, after discovering the Morpho Cave under his childhood home. Unlike his father, however, the Monarch used this new identity to get rid of all the villains in line to arch Dr. Rusty Venture so he again can become his official arch-nemesis. Paraphernalia The Blue Morpho's headquarters was the Morpho Cave, which is located in a cavern beneath his home in New Jersey. The Blue Morpho used several vehicles, including the Morphomobile and the aquatic Morpho Scooters. The Blue Morpho and Kano had guns that could fire grappling hooks and tranquilizer darts. However, they were not averse to using deadly force, such as machine guns (hidden behind the Morphomobile's headlamps) and explosives. Speculation *The Blue Morpho is the topic of some speculation among fans of the program. Specifically, some fans believe that the Blue Morpho is NOT really the Monarch's father, and that Jonas Venture Sr. actually IS (thus making the Monarch, Thaddeus, and Jonas Venture Jr. brothers, or half-brothers). Fans note that the Monarch does not resemble the Blue Morpho physically, and that the Monarch bears a strong physical resemblance to Rusty. Additionally, Jonas has been shown to engage in promiscuous behavior, suggesting that he may have had a tryst with the Monarch's mother (with or without the Blue Morpho's knowledge). **This was later reve *There is a possibility that given how once they became friends both Morpho and Jonas engaged in promiscuous behavior. The tryst idea isn't entirely out of the cards, it is a possibility instead of an affair it could had been an open marriage. The Monarch does take more after his mother and Rusty's skin is same shade of Morpho's wife. Like his own sons, Rusty never mentions or talks of his biological mother. *It is hinted he was never dead or faked his death since someone dressed up as him appears The Rorqual Affair. Trivia *It is shown that Kano served as his partner, meaning Kano worked for him before joining Team Venture. *According to Henchman 21, the Blue Morpho had his own comic book that was canceled after six issues and was implied to have been written and illustrated by legendary comic-artist Jack Kirby. *He and Kano are based on the Green Hornet and Kato. *The Monarch's home is based on a real mansion in Newark, New Jersey, the Krueger-Scott Mansion. Gallery Episode Appearances * Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman (cameo) * SPHINX Rising (photo) * Spanakopita! (cameo) * The Devil's Grip (photo) * Faking Miracles * Rapacity in Blue * A Party For Tarzan * The Rorqual Affair Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monarch Family Category:Original Team Venture Category:Superheroes Category:Former Inhabitants of New Jersey